Short Story With AkaMo
by Keropo Keropie
Summary: Hanya kumpulan drabble seputar Akashi Seijuurou dan Momoi Satsuki. [Re-publish]/ Rnr?


_Hanya kumpulan drabble seputar Akashi Seijuuro dan Momoi Sastsuki._

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke " Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Drama/Romance_

 _ **Rated**_ _: T_

 _ **Pair:**_ _Akashi Seijuuro x Momoi Satsuki_

 _ **Typo(s), OOC de el el.**_

 _ **Jika ada kesamaan cerita harap dimaklumi, namun sesungguhnya fic ini murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri.**_

 _ **I Hope You Like**_

 _ **Short Story with AkaMo**_ _" Presented by Keropo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Wait.**

– **WIND–**

" _ **Akashi – Momoi"**_

Kau kembali datang, menunggu di tempat itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Datang dan pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Entah apa yang ada didalam benakmu, kau hanya terus menunggu dan menunggu tanpa mengeluh. Mungkinkah ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang kau tunggu?

Tak ada yang tau, kecuali hatimu dan sang kuasa.

Alam sepertinya sedang tidak bersahabat, terlihat dari awan mendung yang mulai berarak dengan diiringi lantunan gemuruh yang semakin gencar terdengar. Akan tetapi kau tetap disana, berdiri dengan kokoh seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaan alam sekitar.

Sebentar lagi.

Kau bergerak gelisah, dari posisimu yang tegak kentara sekali bahwa hatimu sedang dirundung kegundahan.

Awan diatasmu pun semakin pekat yang siap kapan saja menerjunkan ribuan tetesan air.

"Satsuki," Bisikan lembut untuk pertama kalinya keluar dari bibir tipismu. Kau memercikan rasa penasaran kami lewat satu kata itu, kata yg menurut kami terasa istimewa dan tersirat akan makna.

Namun sayang, sudah waktunya kami untuk pergi meninggalkanmu. Kamipun berhembus merayu surai merahmu untuk bergerak kesana kemari dengan lihai.

Kau termangu saat merasakan kesejukan yg kami sentuhkan kepadamu, kau tetap disana, sendirian tanpa kami yang diam-siam memperhatikanmu.

Menerbangkan helai demi helai dedaunan kering yang berjatuhan, bergerak dengan bebas dan mulai menjauh,

Kini kami sempurna pergi bersama rangkaian ceritamu yang belum sempat menemukan kisah yang sebenarnya sebagai jawaban.

.

.

Keropo~

.

.

 **Gift.**

– **CHOCOLATE or BROWN?–**

" _ **Akashi – Momoi."**_

Akashi membenci cokelat atau hal-hal yang bersekutu dengan rasa manis. Akan tetapi, sang kekasih selalu membuat kue cokelat untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya. Namun, sepertinya kali ini ada yang berbeda.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya dan Momoi menjanjikan bahwa ia akan menghabiskan hari ini bersamanya. Sudah hampir setengah jam Akashi menunggu namun sang kekasih tak kunjung datang. Dan perasaan cemas mulai menggerogoti hatinya.

Hampir saja ia akan menghubungi Momoi kalau saja tidak ada suara yang mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Hai," Dan kepala yang berbalut warna crimson itu terangkat menatap orang yang ada dihadapannya ini. Dalam sekejap manik saga itu langsung membulat sempurna saat mengetahui siapa si empu punya suara tersebut.

"Sat-Satsuki?" Tanyanya menganga saat melihat penampilan gadisnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sei-kun." Dan tubuh molek itu langsung memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

Akashi masih dalam keadaan tercengang, bagaimana tidak? Mungkin jika orang yang baru melihat mereka akan terlihat biasa saja, tapi lain lagi untuk mereka yang sudah mengenal atau sudah pernah melihat seorang Momoi Satsuki sebelumnya.

Gadis ini.

Gadisnya.

Memakai pakaian serba cokelat dan bahkan sampai mengecat rambut dan memakai softlens berwarna cokelat.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Momoi sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Bukannya Akashi tidak suka hanya saja mengapa? Mengapa Momoi melakukan hal ini?

"Kenapa?" Kali ini Akashi menyerukan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa? Apa maksudmu?" Kali ini ada kerutan dalam di dahi Momoi.

"Kenapa kau berubah menjadi seperti ini?" Mendengar pertanyaan Akashi, Momoi langsung terlihat kesenangan.

"Tentu saja karena hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu, Sei-kun!" Jawabnya antusias dan otak encer Akashi langsung paham apa maksud Momoi.

"Maaf ya Sei-kun, jika ini tidak membuatmu senang. Aku hanya ingin mencoba memberikan yang terbaik untukmu. Tapi sepertinya aku gagal lagi." Tiba-tiba nada suaranya berubah menjadi sedih.

Akashi gelagapan dan langsung mencoba menenangkannya.

"Habis, kalau aku kasih kue cokelat selalu Sei-kun berikan kepada Mukkun!" Momoi meninju lengan Akashi dengan cukup keras, "Maka dengan itu, jika hadiah kue cokelat tidak di sukai olehmu. Aku memberikan diriku sendiri sebagai hadiah cokelat untukmu." Tambahnya dengan wajah merona.

Akashi sekali lagi di buat tercengang oleh Momoi.

Momoi rela membuat dirinya serba cokelat dan menghadiahkan dirinya sendiri untuk Akashi.

"Tapi kenapa harus cokelat bukankah bisa dengan warna lain?"

"Karena cokelat itu manis maka aku ingin memberikanmu hal-hal yang manis, mungkin saja sikapmu bisa berubah_"

"_Menjadi manis, begitu?" Sela Akashi dengan cepat dan langsung ditanggapi oleh Momoi dengan anggukan singkat.

"Terima kasih." Akashi menarik tubuh Momoi dan mendekapnya, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

"Sama-sama, Sei-kun." Balas Momoi sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Akashi.

Diam-diam Akashi menyeringai, jika hadiah itu Momoi yang menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai cokelat, maka dengan senang hati Akashi melahapnya. Mungkin, untuk tahun ini Akashi tidak akan membagi hadiahnya kepada siapapun termasuk Murasakibara karena tahun ini ia mendapatkan hadiah cokelat yang berupa gadisnya sendiri.

.

.

Keropo~

.

.

 **Gakko.**

– **Graduate–**

" _ **Akashi – Momoi."**_

Semua siswa kelas 3 Rakuzan terlihat senang hari ini. Mengapa? Jawabannya cukup mudah, yaitu karena hari ini merupakan hari kelulusan bagi siswa kelas 3 SMA Rakuzan.

Tidak ada lagi wajah-wajah tertekan, yang ada hanyalah wajah yang berseri-seri penuh kebahagiaan.

Akashi Seijuuro, termasuk dalam kategori itu. Wajahnya yang biasa berekspresi dingin kini sedikit lebih cerah.

Jika para siswa yang lain bahagia karena lulus dari Dunia Sekolah yang selalu menguras pikiran, lain lagi dengan Akashi. Ia bahagia karena baginya tidak ada lagi alasan seorang Momoi Satsuki untuk menolak ajakan kencannya hanya karena status mereka sebagai guru - murid.

.

.

Keropo~

.

.

 **Color.**

– **PINK–**

" _ **Akashi – Momoi."**_

Akashi tidak menyukai warna merah muda, karena baginya merah muda adalah warna yang membuat matanya sakit. Akan tetapi teori yang di pegang erat oleh dirinya itu tandas ketika ia bertemu dengan perempuan bernama Momoi Satsuki.

Untuk pertama kali baginya ia menyukai warna merah muda.

Karena merah muda merupakan warna mata Momoi, gadis yang ia sukai.

.

.

Keropo~

.

.

 **Fortune.**

– **Gunting–**

" _ **Momoi Satsuki – Akashi Seijuuro."**_

Momoi bingung bagaimana caranya untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada sang Kapten dari tim basket Teikou itu. Tapi sang sahabat, Aomine terus mendesaknya untuk segera mengatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Berawal dari ketidaksengajaan ia melukai seorang Akashi Seijuuro dengan menggunakan gunting milik Midorima dan berujung dengan ketidakterdugaan bahwa sang kapten memintanya untuk menjadi miliknya.

Sebuah keberuntungan bagi Momoi Satsuki berkat gunting milik Midorima. Yah, karena kecelakaan kecil itu membuatnya bersatu dengan Akashi.

Aa, setelah ini ia akan menemui Midorima dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pemuda itu. Harus.

 **Oh, hai! Saya Keropo, senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua. Dan terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau mampir dan meninggalkan jejak disini :)))**

 **Maaf jika ini rancu nya kebangetan hahaha, dan lagi jika ada kritik saran silahkan, kalian bebas berkomentar disini.**

 **Sekian cuap-cuap dari saya, sampai jumpa di chapter depan gaiss :***

 **akhir kata rnr?**


End file.
